Amigos são
by Arwen Mione
Summary: REBETADA Amigos, repúblicas, amigos, festa, amigos, sexo, amigos, bebidas, amigos, amores passageiros,amigos, amores “eternos”,amigos ,cumplicidade, amigos, sinceridade, amigos, afeto, amigos, brigas, amigos, reconciliações, futuro, amigos são...[songDG]


**Disclaimer: ** La vou eu de novo,eles não são meus. Só a fic e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. A musica tb não eh minha e eu naun sei quem fez e traduziu só sei que é da abertura do desenho garfild que tem seus direitos tb que não são meu, bem resumindo nada que não fui eu que fiz e meu daã isso eh obvio, Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa song fic ou seria uma short?. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

Amigos, repúblicas, amigos, festa, amigos, sexo, amigos, bebidas, amigos, amores passageiros,amigos, amores "eternos",amigos ,cumplicidade, amigos, sinceridade, amigos, afeto, amigos, brigas, amigos, reconciliações, futuro, amigos são... quer descobrir o que amigos são? Leia a fic.

Gina, Draco, Pansy, Mione, Colin, Rony e Harry, moram em uma república de estudantes na área de estudo de animais bruxo (seria mais ou menos como nossa agronomia, veterinária, e biologia),cada um é de um ramo apenas Gina e Draco são do mesmo, mas todos estão na mesma universidade, e na republica que se tornou a mais conceituada do mundo bruxo inglês (ela foi criada pelos moradores já citado a cima por isso apenas quando os mais velhos se formam é que se entra outros estudantes), a Gato Preto, Gina e Colin são os integrantes mais novos da casa, e estão organizando uma festa para uma republica vizinha tb muito conceituada, vejam o que estes setes ex-rivais e agora amigos, são capazes de fazer morando junto, e no que esta "simples" festa acarretará... em amigos são...

Minha primeira song fic, que vai ser contada no ponto de vista da nossa famosa ruivinha Gina (ou seja em primeira pessoa)... se acomode na frente do pc e se prepare que lá vem historia.

**Dedicatória:** Esta fic é dedicada a todos meu verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que estão sempre do meu lados, aqueles que eu convivo na net, aqueles que poderão se tornar meu amigo, a você que vai ler esta fic e a meu marido que amo muito a quem eu pude dar minha amizade com algo mais.

**Amigos são...**

**Amigos são...**

**A força e o apoio com eles podemos contar...**

"Não sabia realmente porque fazia aquilo, era simplesmente relevante, o numero de vezes que fiz aquilo não sei dizer, o motivo é que havia perdido a conta a tempos, mas eu sempre fazia, e naquele dia fiz novamente e com uma razão maior ainda, na verdade acho que fazia porque momentaneamente me acalmava, então não e de se estranhar".

"PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" - _era sempre assim gritando que eu entrava no quarto dela, gente como ela me irritava, irrita ate hoje porque ela e uma das que mais vejo ainda, a e tem o fato de ser minha melhor amiga, talvez seja por isso, não, não se espante, isso o fato de me irritar, foi o que descobri que fortalece nossa amizade, é vou pensar nisso melhor depois, mas voltando eu tentava juro que tentava, mais só o fato daquele quarto ser decorado infantilmente, ser rosinha, mais o que me matava era o papel de parede de unicórnios, eu odiava e odeio entrar no quarto que era dela e que suas novas integrante deixaram igual, é ridículo, ainda mais para uma moça que na época tinha quase 20 anos._

_Mas eu sou a culpada eu era a novata quem mandou eu querer estudar a mesma coisa que eles, pior era quando eu tinha que dividir o quarto com ela pois o Rony queria dormi com a Mione, eu e o Colin sempre éramos jogados de um lado pro outro, a casa tem 4 quartos, um que nesta época eu dividia com a Mione, o da Pansy, os dos garotos Harry, Rony e Colin, e a Suíte que o Draco tomou posse e não abria mão ele podia ter mudado muito, mas tem aquela frase "certas coisas nunca mudam", hoje a divisão ta diferente, para mim bem melhor... mas não vem ao caso isso agora, as vezes acho estranho falar isso como se alguém estive ouvindo, como se estivesse a escrever e não apenas a confrontar me com meu eu interior._

"Gininha o que foi isso, isso lá é jeito de uma garota falar, gritos não caem bem em mulheres e já lhe disse"._- nada caia bem em garotas se Pansy não faz, me lembrei na hora._

"E eu já lhe disse que diminutivos como, Gininha, Mimi, Roninho,Colcol, Draquinho e Harryzinho.. não pior Pottynho, não cai bem em uma garota de quase 20 anos, mas o que não cai mesmo é" –_me exaltei mais ainda_- "Pegar a blusas dos outros sem pedir emprestada, droga Pansy quantas vezes eu já falei, pede, eu não faço conta de emprestar, mas pede... eu ia colocar esta blusa na festa de hoje e eu nem usei ela ainda droga, agora eu não tenho outra, ta eu tenho mais eu queria aquela, você sabe como eu estou a Republica Lua Prateada e a..."- _desta vez quase tive um treco pois odeio ser cortada, ainda mais por um garoto, pior ele sendo Draco Malfoy_.

_**Amigos são...**_

_**A mão que ajuda a recomeçar quando vc cai**_

"Merlin vocês não podem falar mais baixo eu estava tentando permanecer dormindo, mas vejo que é impossível fazer isso nesta casa quando vocês duas estão "conversando", mais srta cabeça de fósforo poderia me dar licença eu preciso usar o toalete de vocês, o meu resolveu fazer greve de água quente de novo, e já que não me deixaram dormir vou me banhar".

_Ele tinha e ainda tem esta mania de me cortar e a de mudar de humor como muda de roupa ou seja freqüentemente, o que me deixa tremendamente aborrecida...hoje eu sei que ele faz de propósito mais na época nos não éramos assim tão amigos, nós resumíamos em uma ótima amizade profissional ou seria estudantil já que estávamos no mesmo curso, sempre nos ajudávamos com trabalhos etc... mais fora isso era uma convivência boa, mas ele e muito menos eu, perdíamos a chance de um azucrinar o outro._

"Boa tarde floquinho de neve, caso você tenha esquecido hoje é sábado, já são cinco horas da tarde, temos uma festa aqui na republica lembra, a festa que estamos fazendo para a Lua Prateada republica que seu querido amiguinho Blaise é presidente, uma república que por sinal só perde pra Gato Preto que é a nossa, graças a minha responsabilidade, Merda Draco você falou que ia me ajudar com as bebidas e cadê você , você dormiu o dia todo, e sim eu posso te dar licença, pois você é e sempre será um completo inútil, e Draco...eu já cansei de falar principalmente pra você, põe uma roupa decente, todos já cansaram de ver sua coleção de cueca Box".

"Verdade Draquinho, isso faz mal, ai me da uns calores, ai e como vocês vivem brigando eu hein... sem contar esta historia de apelidinhos entre vocês, da ate para ter segundas intuições, mas eu relevo já sei que entre vocês é impossível ter algo ainda mais com o gostoso do Blaise na parada né Gininha? ai ele é um gato e beija tão bem né, a e Draquinho meu amor você vai ter que esperar porque quem ta entrando no banho agora sou eu, e não quero nem um á... eu já fiz minha parte e agora quero ficar pronta, então você me de licença, quase me esquecendo Gininha eu to com varias blusas nova depois eu te dou uma, volte aqui após você também se banhar".

_Ai eu não agüentei revireis os olhos, aquela loira falsa me dava nos nervos, ela era e ainda é tão calma e tem solução pra tudo, na verdade eu andava estressada de mais, tudo me enervava, mas ter Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson ,na mesma casa que você era de se enervar qualquer um, ta meu irmão, Harry, e o resto também ajudavam nisso, então com certeza o problema era eu, ai mais foi cômico a revirada de olho que o Draco também deu, e a falta de reação deste quando a Pan entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, mas na parte dos calores não que eu tinha mas ate que a Pan estava certa, deve ser meio... excitante ver seu ex-namorado todo dia de cueca, pois eu assumo, os meninos daqui tem corpos maravilhosos, mas ver o Draco que tem o corpo mais bonito de cueca, todo dia eu ainda não tinha me acostumado._

**É só você precisar, podem aconselhar, eles vão sempre estar...**

**Amizade tudo pode transformar...**

"Bem Draco acho que, já que não conseguimos o que queríamos você pode me ajudar a começar as batidas, coisa que você prometeu".

"Ok mais eu... eu vou continuar de cueca, e cadê o resto do pessoal? O Colin pelo menos já era pra estar aqui"

"Ta...ta.. ta... mais eu só quis te poupar, pois o Colin logo chega e ele quem vai ter sonhos pecaminosos com você depois ao te pegar assim e se eu mesmo não tivesse visto que você tem mais de uma eu juraria que você não tirava elas nem para se banhar- _falei sorrindo_- O Colin foi buscar mais cerveja amanteigada eu achei que ia faltar, o Harry ta em aula mais ele me ajudou a manhã toda, e o Rony e Mione, já me mandaram uma coruja dizendo que estão na desdos-de-mel, comprando uns doces e já estão chegando, como eu disse só...

"Só faltou o inútil aqui" - _ele falou com uma expressão que eu não soube explicar_, -"E sobre o Colin ter sonhos pecaminosos, não to nem ai, pois sei que não é só ele que os tem.

"Hãn como assim, ai esquece_..".- que ele quis dizer com aquilo eu nunca soube, ta na verdade agora eu sei, mais eu nunca tinha tido sonhos pecaminosos, pêra nunca tinha tido sonhos pecaminosos com ele _– "Você não cansa de me cortar não é?".

"Não, é fácil saber o que você vai dizer e eu sei que isso irrita você cabecinha de fósforo".- _ele falou desmanchando meu cabelo._

"Hei isso é golpe baixo" – _e fiz o mesmo no cabelo dele enquanto rumávamos para a cozinha, ele sempre fica nervosíssimo quando relavam em seu impecável, sagrado e quase branco cabelo. _

_Lembro que o resto da tarde e o inicio da noite correu bem, sem nem um outro fato marcante, a teve sim agora me lembrei, eu ganhei naquela tarde uma das blusas que mais gosto ate hoje, era bem mais bonita que a minha, e como a Pan disse eu tava arrasando, não via porque, eu estava normal ta um pouco diferente tava meio estilo gótica o que me caiu bem na verdade._

_As dez e meia estavam todos e tudo pronto, o pessoal da republica homenageada e das outras começaram a chegar e meia-noite a festa já estava bombando, duas horas da madrugada ela estava bombando mais ainda, eu já estava cansadíssima, não agüentava mais o Zaby no meu pé, tinha casal e não casal se agarrando pra tudo quanto é lado, nem sei se quero lembrar isso, as cenas me espantam ate hoje._

_Eu achava que era a única que ainda estava sam, mais acho que é porque não bebo, Merlin ver o que vi abala qualquer um, pensando bem e olha que sou bem moderna, mas ver seu irmão sua cunhada e uma de suas amiga na ocasião Luna, fazendo um ménage a tróis_ _em pleno sofá espanta, depois eu pasmo, não eu sei lá ate que fiquei feliz pelo Col era o sonho dele, ele estava aos beijo com Harry, imagine se tivesse algum paparazzo na festa... o Blaise ou melhor o Zaby graças a Merlin tinha sumido a Pan, estava tredada (mais que bêbada) fazendo Strip em cima de uma mesa, mas na verdade o que mais me chamou a atenção foi um certo loiro que estava sentado em um dos pufs meio que escondido com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão (ver Draco com isso na mão em uma festa e de se preocupar) eu fui perguntar o que havia mais ele como não me viu se aproximar se levantou e pelo que percebi estava rumando pro seu quarto (o quarto dele nunca era aberto ao publico se não era ele que tava lá mais ninguém estava, diferente do outros que nesta altura estava com pessoas desconhecidas em suas mais variadas fornicações)._

_Resolvi ir atrás dele eu estava preocupada, ele tava meio estranho mesmo, Draco nunca foi de dormir ate tarde, e mesmo eu falando ele nunca foi inútil era o que mais me ajudava, ele entrou e fechou a porta então eu bati, esperava que ele não tivesse proferido o feitiço silenciador já que sempre fazia isso, por isso era impossível contato com ele quando ele não queria, mas tive sorte ele me mandou entrar logo em seguida e eu entrei._

_**Se você tem um pequeno problema,**_

_**Com eles podemos contar...**_

"Hum... ta tudo bem Draco?.. estranhei que você tava sozinho hoje e tomando suco, você esta bem, desculpa se eu to atrapalhando, eu ate pensei que você tinha feito um feitiço silenciador para não ser perturbado...".

"Merlim calma Gin, ta tudo bem fala devagar – _ele começou a sorrir o que me acalmou um pouco, ah eu faria isso por qualquer um deles eu sempre fui considerada a mais atenciosa, a mãezona da casa ate hoje_- eu só queria ficar sozin...".

"Ah, então eu vou sa...".

"Hei, quem tem mania de cortar as pessoas sou eu, e não pode ficar... eu queria ficar longe da festa, por isso fiz apenas um meio feitiço silenciador, repare se prestar atenção consegue ouvir bem baixinho a musica, minha cabeça ta explodindo, não ter dormido direito não me fez bem, e Gina você nunca atrapalha... eu ate que adoraria que você ficasse um pouco, conversar um pouco faz bem quem sabe a poção que tomei faz efeito mais rápido".

Me dirigi ate ele sentando no braço de sua poltrona, não sei porque razão acabei por colocar minha mão em sua testa para ver se estava com febre, tenho que parar com isso ou vou acabar que nem minha mãe, não quero ser super protetora, ele não estava com febre e acabou reclamando da super proteção. 

"Gina eu já disse esta tudo bem... se bem que uma massagem cai bem você sabe fazer massagem para dor de cabeça?".

"Eu sei, você esta com sorte, mais uma coisa, você aproveita hein" – _mas no mesmo instante me coloquei atrás dele e comecei a massagear de leve as laterais de sua cabeça, ao fundo se ouvia uma musica lenta que dava vontade de dançar, acho que ocorreu isso a ele também pois ele me pediu para dançar e logo estava os dois dançando coladinho, imaginem a cena como quiserem eu não vou explicar, mais foi fofa... aff de novo eu falando como se fosse pra alguém... a única que sabe e pode imaginar sou eu e como já disse a mim mesma foi fofa..._

"Ate que pelo menos uma dança eu tive, e descente porque dançar com aquelas meninas da festa é sinal de agarração e coisas a mais, obrigado por ficar Gin já estou bem melhor".

"De nada, bem ate que minha mão é boa pra algo e eu sei e sou garota e sei como certas agem, por isso costumo agir diferente e só... deixa não vou dizer isso a você, mas é estranho não te ver de fogo e rodeado de garota".

"Eu prefiro assim Weasley, você e eu apenas cocientes" – _ele falo em um tom que eu não sabia se era irônico ou malicioso, então correi mas eu daria tudo pra saber o que ele pensou naquele instante._

"Ta eu confesso você é um bom dançarino, mas serio Draco que aconteceu, você...".

"Eu sei que sou bom dançarino e não sou de fazer nada disso que esta acontecendo hoje com você ia dizer, mas eu ando tendo insônias, além do mas esta noite eu tive que fazer um trabalho enorme e muito complicado sobre as Speotyto cuniculáriaTyto Alba, terminei 1 hora da tarde sinal que passei a noite, madrugada, manha e começo de tarde fazendo aquele maldito trabalho, e depois na hora que fui tentar dormir não consegui, você sabe que não ouvi nada da discussão de você com a Pan mais eu tinha que falar".

**Se o mundo cair de repente**

**Num ombro amigo poderá chorar...**

"Ou não seria você né Malfoy, desculpa por falar com você daquele jeito, e porque você não me pediu ajuda você sabe que eu adoro ajudar, não ia fazer conta...".

"Gina eu queria ter pedido a tal filmogradora do Colin você tava uma pilha de nervos por causa da festa, como você queria que eu te pedisse ajuda?".

"Ah...".

"Eu peço da próxima, ter você uma madrugada inteira não seria nada mal cabecinha vermelha". _Ele falou se aproximando mais de mim na verdade colando em mim eu pude sentir a mistura de algo de menta que ele havia ingerido uma bala ou a pasta dental e o arama do suco de abóbora que ele tomara há pouco._

"Hei sabia que isso é uma cantada e Draco olha bem sou eu que estou na sua frente tem certeza que você não bebeu?". – _Nesta hora eu devia estar um pimentão, ele me cantando meu amigo me cantando, um dos garotos mais galinha e bonito tava me cantando era estranho, surreal, mas era bom e eu deixei rolar, estranhamente deixei rolar sem medo._

"Gina eu sei que é você e por isso estou sendo sincero se não fosse você eu não estaria falando isso, não estaria embaralhando as palavras, Gina você ta linda hoje _(como eu disse eu não tava vestindo nada demais apenas uma saia jeans meio godê que arrastava no chão coturno preto e uma blusa preta, além de vários acessórios,e muito lápis preto nos olhos que os deixavam mais verde ainda em contraste com o cabelo)_, você é linda sempre, Merda e agora na sua frente eu nem sei o que falar porque nunca precisei me expressão pra ficar com uma garota, pois é isso que eu quero eu quero ficar com você e se você não ficar quieta vai complicar mais ainda".

_Sabe nesta hora a única coisa que da pra você fazer e fechar os olhos e deixar rolar como já disse ou recusar, mas eu parti pra primeira opção ao sentir os lábios dele no meu, um beijo que começou tímido, mais quando sua língua pediu passagem a luz se fez._

_Não preciso lembra que aquela foi minha primeira vez, que foi maravilhosa, pois os detalhes daquela noite nunca precisarão ser lembrados, já que tudo que dissemos e fizemos esta gravado na minha mente , na minha alma, em todo o meu ser, assumo também que depois daquela tive com outros, mas nenhuma superou aquela noite, foi apenas aquela noite e quem decidiu aquilo? Nós ao acordarmos._

_Acordamos por volta da uma hora da tarde na verdade eu acordei primeiro a casa estava em pleno silencio, lembro que demorei algum tempo pra processar tudo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, principalmente o fato de eu estar nua nos braços de Draco Malfoy que também estava nu fazendo jus ao apelido que eu te dera pois em meio a seus lençóis negro ele parecia sem duvida alguma o primeiro floco de neve que anuncia que muitos outros cairam...ele dormia tão sereno calmo, será que sempre era assim ao acordar?...indaguei me e sorri confusa por não saber como agir, era estranho não ter o domínio da ação, agora sei como o Draco se sentiu na noite anterior, cuidadosamente eu tentei me levantar mais ele acabou acordando e me puxou novamente para seus braços._

"Hei onde você pensa que vai, costumamos pelo menos se despedir das pessoas com quem dormimos, pelo menos eu faço isso".

"Eu ia apenas no banheiro, mais bom dia" – _eu falei dando um selinho nele que logo virou um beijo arrasador._

"Bom Dia Gin.. hum... você dormiu bem? 

"Sim... Draco não precisa disso".

"É estranho né, sabe ontem a coisa que eu mais queria era apenas ficar com você eu nunca me imaginei transando com você nunca algo ocorreu sem ser o planejado, porque com as outras é isso que sempre ocorria".

"Sei comigo também foi assim, Draco é...hum... podemos só continuar sendo amigos? Sabe eu não queria que isso atrapa...

"Claro Gin não vai atrapalhar em nada, nunca, nos vamos sempre ser amigos e a partir de hoje bem mais amigos que já somos combinado?".

_Eu apenas o abracei apertado, pois era isso que eu queria ouvir, foi maravilhosa à noite como eu já dissera mais foi só aquilo, não queria ele como meu namorado eu queria ele como meu amigo e ele também queria aquilo e foi isso que aconteceu... E depois daquela dia foi isso que nos tornamos amigos cada vez mais amigos. _

_Foi estranho acordar e sair junto com ele do quarto (após um delicioso banho quente, é o chuveiro dele era louco... eu lembro que comentei) fiquei pasma a casa estava toda arrumada já, o Blaise e a Luna estavam ainda lá, estavam todos sentados nos pufs da sala, como se nos esperando, cada um tava com cara de eu tenho algo fantástico para contar... e foi isso que fizemos naquele domingo... nos tornamos cúmplices um do outro relembrando as aventuras daquela tão marcante festa._

Qualquer situação eles sempre estarão... 

_Não sei na verdade porque isso veio à tona assim tão forte, não costumo lembrar desse dia inteiro só da noite que tive com ele, o resto quase nunca vinha a minha mente, já faz o que, quase três anos, mas talvez seria o fato de hoje ser meu ultimo dia aqui, ter dormido no quarto que era dele e que ate hoje eu sou a dona, é logo que eles mudaram, eu tomei posse deste quarto eu tinha direito, um eu sou a mas velha aqui e dois ele é suíte, ter dormido na cama onde ocorreu isso, ter tido uma festa igual àquela ontem, ele estar do meu lado novamente dormindo como um anjinho, devido o fato de precisar dividir a cama comigo, pois simplesmente queria passar a noite comigo e matar a saudade, adoro ver ele dormir, sempre com suas cuecas Box, que eu tanto implicava, que variam em varias tonalidades de cinza e preto, hoje ele estava com a preta, deixa- o tão mais branco, fazendo novamente jus ao carinhoso apelido que só eu podia chamo-lo, pois ali dormindo todo encolidinho e meio enrolado ao lençol que agora eram branco parecia não mais o floquinho mas sim um bonequinho de neve, uma ovelhinha... ou seria uma tempestade de neve trazendo após sua vinda à calmaria._

_O fato de sermos ate hoje simplesmente amigos apenas, é como já falei depois daquele dia descobri que é isso o que somos, ate agora é o que estamos sendo, e isso é o mais importante, aquele dia me fez ver que viver com aquelas seis maravilhosas pessoas, posso incluir também Blaise e Luna, foi a coisa mais especial que me aconteceu, e o dia daquela festa, foi o dia que eu percebi que existia o amanha e que tinha medo disso, mais que eles são meus verdadeiros amigos e sem eles não sei o que seria de mim, porque amigos são a nossa existência, sem eles não poderia viver, sempre posso contar com eles, eles que quando presente em nossas vidas nos acompanham em nossos caminhos, nos fazem rir, chorar, se desculpar, desculpar, amar, odiar, nos fazem ter a possibilidade de sentir e ter todos os sentimentos, mesmo agora não nos vendo diariamente pois os dias passaram, eu me formei sim esta é minha ultima noite aqui e eles também se formaram e estão também rumando para seus futuros._

_Agora que me dei conta que realmente a ficha caiu, o Rony e a Mi vão se casar em algumas semanas, a Luna vai trabalhar na NASA Bruxa em alguns dias e só poderá me ver agora em finais de ano, mas quer trabalho melhor para ela que vive no mundo da lua, mesmo o Col virando homem e tornado-se Pai é isso aconteceu logo depois daquela festa a filhinha dele é linda eu sou madrinha e ele ta tão feliz mesmo trancando o curso, o Harry ter virado Gay, o Blaise descoberto que realmente não me ama, ama o Harry é ele também virou gay, pasmem os dois estão morando junto e felizes, a Pansy ficou muito conceituada em seu ramo é aquela loirinha falsa e irritante é muito, muito inteligente e especial pra mim, ela também arrumou um novo namorando um pesquisador da nossa área muito importante, só o Draco que como eu esta ainda sozinho, e com ele que tenho mais contato, tirando a Pan, nós estamos buscando nossos destinos(será)._

_Estranho o fato de isso se repetir, e com ele, quase igual aquela noite, e ficar com ele novamente e ouvir as suas palavras esta madrugada com certeza foi o que fez vir "as coisas" sobre eles, eles que são meus amigos, amigos ontem, hoje, e espero que para sempre amanhã... não tenho medo do futuro se pelo menos um deles estiver no meu lado quando precisar, pois amigos são... _

"Gina..."

"Sim...não percebi que você estava acordo".

"Sim...você estava tão concentrada que resolvi apenas ficar te admirando o que tanto pensava? você ta fazendo umas caras esquisitas hora ri, hora fica seria...".

"Em nós, nos nossos amigos, em como eles e você são especiais para mim, como descobri isso, e como cada dia mais tenho a certeza que amigos são...".

"Amigos Ginevra Molly Weasley ou simplesmente srta cabecinha de fósforo, são tudo... eu sei que você ia dizer isso...mais o fato deu te cortar e dizer isso o faz mais especial ainda, eu vou tentar me conformar... pois amigos são tudo e é por isso"...

"Eu ia dizer isso mesmo, mais tenho que completar, pois neste exato momento amigos são tudo sim, mais você meu floquinho de neve – _aninhando me nos braços dele_-tem o direito de ter um ponto a mais como sugeriu hoje de madrugada e o descobri agora, na verdade acho que sempre soube mais tinha medo de assumir, eu descobri que nossa amizade e um pouquinho diferente da que eu tenho pelos outros, sim cada amizade é diferente uma da outra, sendo assim na nossa amizade além de ter o amor como existe nas outras, tem a paixão, e esta amizade, amizade mais paixão devemos atribuir a apenas uma pessoa, e agora tenho certeza que posso atribuir este tipo de amizade a você, sem deixar de ser seu amigo e se um dia a paixão acabar, a amizade ainda vai restar e se possível para sempre".

_Ah você quer saber o que aconteceu depois disso?nem eu sei então fica para uma próxima vez quem sabe... mas neste exato momento eu estou recebendo beijos maravilhosos e não devia estar pensando nisso, então, espera devia sim, por que lembra que eu disse que nenhuma noite superou aquela, bem esta manhã esta superando e ta com cara que vai superar bem mais ainda..._ fim

_**Amigos são... sempre serão... amiiiigoooosssss**_

(musica tema de abertura do desenho Garfield e seus amigos)

_Sentimento de Amigo_

Tenho amigos que não sabem  
o quanto são meus amigos.  
Não percebem o amor que lhes devoto  
e a absoluta necessidade que tenho deles.  
A amizade é um sentimento mais nobre do que o amor.  
Eis que permite que o objeto dela  
se divida em outros afetos,  
enquanto o amor tem intrínseco o ciúme,  
que não admite a rivalidade.  
E eu poderia suportar, embora não sem dor,  
que tivessem morrido todos os meus amores,  
mas enlouqueceria se morressem todos os meus amigos!  
Até mesmo aqueles que não percebem  
o quanto são meus amigos e o quanto minha vida  
depende de suas existências...  
A alguns deles não procuro,  
basta-me saber que eles existem.  
Esta mera condição me encoraja  
a seguir em frente pela vida.  
Mas, porque não os procuro com assiduidade,  
não posso lhes dizer o quanto gosto deles.  
Eles não iriam acreditar.  
Muitos deles estão lendo esta crônica  
e não sabem que estão incluídos  
na sagrada relação de meus amigos.  
Mas é delicioso que eu saiba e sinta que os adoro,  
embora não declare e não os procure.  
E às vezes, quando os procuro,  
noto que eles não tem noção de como me são necessários.  
De como são indispensáveis ao meu equilíbrio vital,  
porque eles fazem parte do mundo que eu,  
tremulamente construí,  
e se tornaram alicerces do meu encanto pela vida.  
Se um deles morrer, eu ficarei torto para um lado.  
Se todos eles morrerem, eu desabo!  
Por isso é que, sem que eles saibam,  
eu rezo pela vida deles.  
E me envergonho, porque essa minha prece é,   
em síntese, dirigida ao meu bem estar.  
Ela é, talvez, fruto do meu egoísmo.  
Por vezes, mergulho em pensamentos sobre alguns deles.  
Quando viajo e fico diante de lugares maravilhosos,  
cai-me alguma lágrima por não estarem junto de mim,  
compartilhando daquele prazer...  
Se alguma coisa me consome e me envelhece  
é que a roda furiosa da vida não me permite  
ter sempre ao meu lado, morando comigo,  
andando comigo, falando comigo, vivendo comigo,  
todos os meus amigos, e,  
principalmente os que só desconfiam ou  
talvez nunca vão saber que são meus amigos!  
A gente não faz amigos, reconhece-os.

(Vinícius de Moraes)

**Obs:** Como foi contado no ponto de vista da Gina era impossível disser o que o Draco sentiu ao dormir com ela a primeira vez, mas vou explicar, ele já tinha vontade de ficar com ela a algum tempo, mas não queria estragar o que ele já tinha, ao dormir com ela ele sentiu algo mais novamente ao perceber o q ela queria, achou melhor prevalecer apenas com a amizade, mas três anos depois isso já não era mais possível ele ao menos tinha que tentar se declarar e correr o risco.

**N/B:** Nossa sempre quis fazer isso então, por favor, leiam essa nota ta bom!

Em eu adorei achei tão fofinha essa fic q num resisti e fiz uma notinha pra ela, linda né? **(e eh bom q em como deixei... tb tenha notinha eu adoro notinha)**

Bom eu adorei o estilo da Gina nessa fic, pois eu sou igualzinha, amo a cultura gótica, serio.Bom tbem amei o Draco de cueca Box, imagina aquele Deus Grego inglês de cueca Box...Meu até sonho com isso, serio msm! **(e quem não sonha?)** Bom chega q essa nota é nota de beta e ñ nota de autora**.(que isso pode escrever quanto quiser)**

Obs:Amei os apelidos:Cabecinha de fósforo e ovelhinha branca!

Gentem façam a minha tia Camy feliz e participem da campanha FUAF:Faça uma autora feliz, e o único jeito de fazer isso é mandarem bastante reviews!

Bjos!

Carolilina Malfoy

**N/A:** eu acho que jah mudei esta nota umas 500 vezes, já que mudei umas 500 vou começar pelo agradecimento a minha sobrinha lindinha que betou a fic pra mim, mesmo esta sofrendo umas mudanças após sua betagem, qualquer coisa meio sem nexo e porque veio depois da betagem, mas eu deixei o ovelinha que vc gostou, te lovo linda e mil brigadinha e muito bom ter vc de volta.

Agora vamos falar da fic: eu tenho esta fic a eras no meu pc é uma das que eu mais amei escrever e que mais adoro, esta fic foi escrita desde que minha inspiração voltou eu ando assim com mil idéias que não calam, e esta tava me atormentando, eu ia dormir e ela vinha a tona o caso de assistir Garfield quase toda madrugada ajudava, pois foi assim que eu tive a idéia, ao ouvir a musica de abertura do desenho que eu tanto adoro, eu falava que só ia escreve-la depois q terminasse "Quem disse..." mais foi impossível e cá ta ela, tarde mas ta, pelo menos agora ela já ta postada vai que um louco igual eu tivesse esta insana idéia de fazer uma fic song de HP D/G usando uma musica de abertura de desenho meio nada a ver (agora pensando acho q naun tinha pq ter medo), um não sei se ta as mil maravilha mais foi o que eu imaginava o que eu queira expressar, coisa que acontecerem e outras que presenciei e que a mim foram relatada (sim tem muita coisa ai que aconteceu comigo, mas fica pra vc imaginar qual foram) esta ai, sobre amigos eu tirei da minha cacholinha mesmo, tb da musica e do maravilhoso poema do Vinicius de Morais que ta ai no final da fic pra fechar ela com chave de ouro isso tudo ai é o que eu penso sobre as amizades que tenho, eu imagino os relacionamentos amorosos assim uma grande amizade onde a pitada de amor e paixão são a mais, nem sei mais o que escrever então eu vou explicar aquelas coisinhas que tem um em cima,

1- A musica como vocês já sabem e a de abertura do desenho Garfild que atualmente passa de madrugada por volta da uma hora no Boomerang na tv a cabo, ah passa as 5 da tarde agora tb, eu não achei o autor dela desculpinhas.

2- Gato Preto: a Gato Preto realmente é uma republica e eu achei que seu nome casava bem com a fic, ela fica aqui na cidade que vivo, Piracicaba, foi fundada em 1964 seu nome se deu devida a historia que um filhote de gato ( preto ) foi presenteado a um dos fundadores, mas morreu vítima de um infeliz acidente ainda muito jovem, com um pescoço quebrado, após receber uma pisada involuntária. Em homenagem ao pobre felino foi nomeada esta que com certeza é uma das mais tradicionais Repúblicas Esalqueanas guardando em seus princípios as tradições e valores de nossa centenária Escola Superior de Agricultura " Luiz de Queiroz ", formando aqui os melhores Engenheiros Agrônomos e Florestais do Brasil, segundo eles !

3- Cabecinha de Fósforo: este terno eu usei com os devidos direitos concebidos pela sua dona Tataya minha miguxa linda que tem uma fic maravilhosa que vcs já deviam ter lido e se chama " Peças do Destino".

4- Cueca Box: Pra quem não sabe e aquela cueca q parece um sortinho, ai e que deixa homens muito mais sex (eu que o diga)

5- Speotyto cuniculáriaTyto Alba: A Speotyto cuniculáriaTyto Alba eu uma coruja só podia ser (eu e minha paixão por estas aves) seu nome vulgar é : Coruja buraqueira ela é do Reino: Animal, Filo: Vertebrado, Classe: Aves, Ordem: Strigiformes,Família: Strigidae,Gênero: Speotyto, Espécie: cunicularia. (eu sei mais um monte de coisa sobre esta e outras corujas se vc quiser saber e so da um toque pela revies ou me mandar um e-mail, eu não quis colocar tudo pq ia ficar meio grande)

6- Olhos verde- Sim eu nunca achei que a Gina tinha olhos castanhos e agora acho menos ainda pq a Tia Jô disse que o Ron os tem azuis então pra mim a Gin tem olhos claro tb.

Bem acho que não deixei de explicar nada, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, comentem, quero saber o que vocês acharam desta insana fic... quero saber se posso continuar a escrever minhas insanas idéias... sabe eu imaginei escrever tanta coisa aqui, mais na hora que a fic acabou eu tava assim ao mesmo tempo tão cheia e vazia, escrever sobre amizade na minha opinião e bem mais difícil do que escrever sobre amor romance, então me perdoem se me embaralhei agora no final, e bem chega q eu já nem sei mais o que to falando.

Agradeço desde já a todos vocês que leram, beijos mil

Camy – Arwen Mione

Que ama muito todos seus amigos...


End file.
